In an electronic component of laminated-type composed of a stack of dielectric layers and internal electrode layers, when a DC voltage and an AC voltage are simultaneously applied to an electronic component, distortion occurs in the dielectric layers due to an electrostriction effect by the DC voltage and the electronic component itself vibrates due to the AC voltage. A substrate on which the electronic component is mounted by solder or the like vibrates due to the vibration of the electronic component and when the substrate resonates at a resonance frequency in an audible range, a vibration sound called “acoustic noise” occurs.
In order to reduce such “acoustic noise”, a method for reducing the vibration by suppressing distortion of the electronic component itself (for example, using a low dielectric constant material having a small electrostriction effect, suppressing the electrostriction effect by an internal electrode pattern, and the like), or a method for suppressing transmission of the vibration to the substrate by absorbing vibration of the electronic component (for example, absorbing vibration by metal terminals and leads, regulating a height of a solder fillet, and the like) has been proposed. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a mounting structure, in which a conductive material which is a propagation medium of vibration of a capacitor is separated from the most vibrating portion of the capacitor, is provided and thereby the vibration is unlikely to transmit to a circuit substrate, is disclosed.